Operative
by Alareic
Summary: Shael Carter is trained by Albert Wesker himself in Dr. Marcus' Umbrella Facility. Suddenly, students begin to disappear. Shael with his friend Alisha Valentine must find out. (Please R&R, not a good sum.)
1. Intro

Operative

"Now, we shall follow our motto. Discipline breeds obedience, Obedience breeds unity, and unity breeds power. Power is life." Shael Carter stood up straight as Dr. James Marcus spoke in the Briefing Room.

"Now, I want you to remember that motto 'till the day that you leave this facility. Do you all understand?" The Umbrella operatives nodded.

"Now, here is a word from your Commander and Boss, Mr. Spencer." A man sitting down to the side of the room got up, and slowly walked onto the stage and went to the podium. Marcus bowed a little and then walked off to the side.

"Good Evening, all. I hope that your journey on the Ecliptic Express was well. You have been selected among few to work for the Umbrella Corporation. We run most of Raccoon City's Medical Branches. We also work with medicine and healthcare." All of the operatives nodded.

"Inside this place you will be trained with the art of deception and assault. We want you to use these skills after you leave, maybe even inside one of our own facilities. You will no doubt..._hate..._ some of our instructors, but it will be well worth it. You can research in our library, look through our massive telescope in the observatory, and research medicine inside our labs. The point is, this adventure will be well worth the time, and money." Spencer was about to stride off, when he remembered something. "You may not make it out alive, so you'd better follow directions." Dr. Marcus quickly strode to the front of the stage.

"Thank you Mr. Spencer." Spencer nodded, and then walked off the stage. Dr. Marcus re-took his position in front of the podium.

"I will now read the dormitory list of you operatives. Downstairs in the basement, we have: James Mckenzie, Alisha Valentine, George Macintosh, and Shael Carter. Please, all of you stand up." Shael and three other people stood up, waiting for the next instructions.

"From this point on, you will be trained by an instructor. Your instructor is Albert Wesker, appointed by Mr. Spencer himself. Mr. Wesker, please step forward." A tall blond man stepped forward. Shael looked at him, studying his blank expression. Mr. Wesker was wearing dark sunglasses.

"Mr. Wesker, please take your team to their dormitories and then begin training immediately."

"Yes, Dr. Marcus." Mr. Wesker went forward, and waved his pupils over and then asked them to follow him to the main room. He opened the door for the four to follow him through. Shael didn't like the main room, because there was a huge picture of Marcus that didn't look very welcoming.

"Follow me, now." Mr. Wesker walked down the stairs, onto the main floor. He walked over to a trap door that was to the left of the stairs.

"This is the trap door to the Sewer Tunnel that leads to the Train Tunnel. It's under maintenance right now, and it hasn't been established completely. Follow me." He began to walk again.

"This set of double doors leads to the bathrooms, and the Projector Room. Use this if nature calls, or if you are given a microfilm to project with on one of your puzzles."

_Puzzles? _Thought Shael.

Mr. Wesker crossed to the other side of the room.

"This is the Dining Room. Each team will be called one at a time and then they will be able to dine in here for exactly one hour. On special days we have feasts here in the main hall. Through the red door, that is the kitchen. Only higher operatives can enter through here. Once you complete a certain level of training, you get the Fire Motif key that opens some doors inside this mansion. Move along."

Mr. Wesker exited into a small hallway with one window. He nodded to a door on his right.

"That door leads to the storage room. There is also a ladder through there that leads to the balcony. From the balcony there is a door that leads to the Briefing Room." He walked down a set of stairs that looked very worn.

"This is the Steam Room. Dr. Marcus has controls in his main office that can turn the Steam Valve on and off. When he wants you to leave, he will turn it off. When he doesn't want you to leave, it will be on. Continue." He walked passed the water coated floor, and made his way down to a door. He opened it, and ushered the troupe inside.

"This is the Main Basement." He pointed to some kind of gate.

"This is the door to your dormitory area. The door at the far end of the hall is the bunk rooms where you will sleep. The second door is your living room, where you can chat and do what you want." Mr. Wesker continued forward and then reached to doors.

"This is the spare ammo room. If you need to stock up, you will find it here. Every now and then Dr. Marcus will unleash dangerous animals for you to...take down."

_What the hell? _This place was beginning to prove to be extremely weird.

"Down this way is are the Caverns. The first door is the Bath Room where you can wash up. It has to be cleaned regularly for the other operatives. The furthest door down the passage is the Cage Room where we keep the animals. Now, I want you to grab your things and then put them in the dormitory."

"Um, excuse me Mr. Wesker, where did they put our things?"

"They've been put in the front hall by now. And one thing, none of this Mr. Wesker crap. Just call me Wesker. Now, go grab your things and go to sleep."

"Dr. Marcus wanted us to train Wesker."

"I'm the boss of you now. Now go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

A/N: I think it turned out well. Please R&R!


	2. The Firing Range

Operative

A/N: I'm going to write a few more chapters, and then I'm going to see how it goes.

"Discipline breeds obedience, Obedience breeds unity, Unity breeds power. Power is Life," recited all the operatives inside the Dining Room.

"Thank you, you may all sit down on and start on your meals. In thirty minutes Mr. Wesker's team will be sent off to the firing range for weapons training. The other operative team will be sent down to the cages for melee combat against the animals. Thank you." Dr. Marcus bowed, and then left the room. Shael looked at his comrades, and then dug in to the food. Wesker slowly ate his eggs and bacon. He seemed to be distracted by something.

Breakfast passed with not many words said. Wesker wiped his mouth with a napkin, and then clapped twice for the leaders to get their teams to work. Wesker walked over to his team, and began to give orders.

"I'm going to go turn on the firing range. Shael and Alisha, I want you two to go into the Storage Room outside the Dining Room and grab the Shotgun and Pistols that are in a box, as well as extra shells and extra clips. Meet at the firing range at 0700 hours."

"Yes sir." Wesker nodded, and joined the staff leaving the room. Shael winked at Alisha, and then they left.

Dr. Marcus entered his tiny office. In the office, there were chess pieces off to the side of the room. The floor resembled a chess board. He loved puzzles, they were his life. He hid his journal inside his desk, and if you placed the pieces in the correct order they were open up the compartment revealing his diary. He checked the handgun rounds on his cabinet. He always had a pistol at all times when he was walking around the mansion. He crossed over to his desk at the other end of the room, and then sat down and yawned. He put down his glasses, and sighed. He pressed a button under his desk which opened up the compartment. He didn't want to move the pieces all the time.

"Hmm..." he thought aloud. He opened the diary with a key, and then took out a pen with the Umbrella Logo and then began to write.

_July 10th 1989_

_Progenitor is almost complete. I have almost finished the Leech Formula and have completely adapted it to Ozwell's T-Virus. It's remarkable how well it compacts with the Leech's DNA. I haven't been able to 'test' it on anything yet. Ozwell's ideas for the virus are amazing. Biological warfare? We could earn millions, selling T to the armies of the world. We'd be put out of business though. We don't even know what it can do yet... I have to keep reminding myself every night that...the operatives are test subjects, not real people. I couldn't bear doing it myself...Wesker and Birkin will do it for me. I love them...my children...my pretties...they will make them better..._

Wesker opened the door to the firing range, and welcomed Shael and Alisha inside, as well as James and George. Shael set down the box of clips and shells, and Alisha set down the shotgun and pistol box.

"Now, instead of getting right into firearms, I want to lag a little and get into some melee first. I've brought some pipes and sticks, and also some survival knives. The partners are James and Shael and George and Alisha. Start fighting with the knives." The looked at Wesker, confused.

"The edges are dull, you won't do too much damage." Alisha dived in a grabbed a 8" bowie knife. George reached in and grabbed it himself, and then went into some kind of martial art position.

"Go." Alisha lunged at George, knife pointed downwards. George rolled out of the way, and then slashed Alisha on the back.

"No striking!" shouted Wesker. George rolled forward and charged the knife forward. Alisha jumped out of the way, and pulled another knife out of the box. Shael and James were watching in awe as they swung them at each other.

"Good job Alisha..." said Wesker. He wrote something down on a clipboard he was carrying. Alisha smiled, and then struck at George. This one sliced his arm. He grabbed his arm, and then dodged out of the way as she came back. She swung, and George jumped up between her arms and had his knife at her neck.

"Good. George wins. Shael, you and James now. Alisha there's towels in the back room." Shael and James took the bowies that George gave them, and he went off to join Alisha with washing his wounds out.

"Alright. Go."

Shael waited, and then James struck forward. Shael jumped back, and then skittered to the side, holding the knife carefully. James held his tightly, his eyes darting. Shael jumped forward, and sliced James' hand. His knife swung up, and landed in front of James' neck. Wesker smiled, and wrote something else on the clipboard.

"Good. Now grab a pistol you two, and go out into the firing range. These rounds are paint rounds, so you will be firing at each other. It will hurt. Alisha and George will be your opponents. Once you've been hit three times, you're out for the round. Whoever gets through all rounds without being out, gets to keep the shotgun."

_Keep? For what?_

Alisha returned with George, and grabbed two pistols and clips. She threw a couple of them to Shael and James. The pistols were already loaded.

"Alisha and George, you'll be staying behind the barricade. Shael and James, you'll be taking cover behind the low brick walls. When I blow the whistle, you will begin." Wesker retreated to the technical room.

Shael crouched behind the wall, and cocked his pistol.

"Go!" Shael jumped up and fired three rounds. He managed to see Alisha duck as dived back down. James wasn't firing.

"James! Fire!" James' eyes were wide open. He looked a this hand. There was a whole, which was defiantly made by a bullet. They weren't paint bullets, they were 9mm bullets.

A/N: R&R!


End file.
